1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a original document image edit input device for use in a copying machine, which device is adapted to feed edit coordinates data and copy mode data into the copying machine serving to reproduce an image of an original document on a copying paper.
2. Description of related arts:
Among the copying machines are counted those of the type possessing an edit copying function of enabling only a specific image, selected from the image of an original document being reproduced on a copying paper by the use of a copying machine, to be actually reproduced on the copying paper. This edit copying embraces such actions as trimming for erasing the area of an original document other than the area of a specific image and masking for preventing a specific area from being reproduced on a copying paper. In the execution of this edit copying mode, there are times when an image edit device is used for facilitating the operators work in designating a specific area in a given original document.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,373, an edit device provided with a tablet for editing an original document is disclosed as adapted to be mounted on a document table of a copying machine. When the edit device is in the mode for feeding in coordinates values, a coordinates signal is issued by a push given to a relevant point on the surface of the tablet. This copying machine in the character input mode produces a character read signal and, based on this signal, causes a relevant character pattern stored in the memory to be reproduced on a copying paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,789 discloses a copying machine so configured that input data are stored in an IC card and edit data are transferred from this IC card to the copying machine by the operation of a tablet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,978 discloses a memory card which memorizes data concerning copying introduced through a tablet and transfers the data to a copying machine.
Many of the edit devices heretofore known are provided with a tablet for designating an edit area in a original document and an operation panel for inputting data on size of copying papers required for the ordinary copying operation other than that of the edit mode and data on the number of copying papers. The key switches which are disposed on the operation panel for the edit device and adapted to input copying data are generally equal in function and in number to key switches disposed on the operation panel provided for the copying machine. The operation other than the designation of an edit area, i.e. the input of data, therefore, is accomplished by depressing the key switch on the operation panel for the copying machine or by depressing the key switch on the operation panel for the edit device. If the copying machine is adapted so as to operate in a large number of copying modes, the operation panel for the edit device is required to be provided with a proportionately large number of key switches and, therefore, is required to become voluminous.